Heroes of the Light
by VeraMera
Summary: The world of Valirone was a world of peace, but now it is filled with chaos. Berkians are constantly being raided by Dragons, Corona is missing an heir to the throne, Arendelle has isolated itself from the world, Paris is regularly attacked by corrupted citizens, and the of districts are fairing no better. A Multi-crossover/superhero au. Features aged up and aged down characters.
1. Prologue

Millenniums ago, our world was a place of peace and light. Humans, dragons, mers, fairies, and others coexisted together in harmony. They were ruled by a wise Lord of Light, whom they respected and loved.

But not everyone was satisfied with this paradise.

One person was jealous of the Lord's power and wanted it all for himself. He grew dark in his thoughts of treachery, greed, and hatred, turning into a being of shadows.

At the center of this world lied a crystal of immense proportions and power. And one night, this dark being slipped into its chamber, desiring to absorb its power. However, the crystal only contained Light energy, and when the dark one's claws scratched its surface…

It shattered, scattering the pieces across the world.

Angry, the dark lord gathered all those whose hearts had grown as dark and malevolent as his. Then he declared war against the Lord of Light. And the paradise was replaced with chaos.

In order to protect His people, the Light set up Heroes, bold warriors that charged into the fray to fight the Shadow's pawns.

Some fragments of the crystal were recovered and used to create objects like quaza cores, toa stones, miraculuoses, and other things that strengthened their heroes' powers.

Generations of heroes and villains rose and fell, with the Shadow growing more and more powerful. He then wove his into the civilians, using his lies and mind control to spread anger and distrust.

The heroes then found themselves fighting a war and trying to prevent another. Unfortunately, the Shadow's plan worked, the people they had protected turned against the heroes.

So when the next generation of heroes rose, they were forced to take up masks and aliases when they fought against the evil. They too tried to pacify their people, with some groups agreeing to a truce, some became completely neutral, others still held a grudge, but some refused the terms and continued fighting.

More generations of heroes and villains came and gone, fighting in the open and in secret. And even with their own people hating them, the heroes still fought, because each one had a firm hope that one day, a group of heroes would arise, and they would be the ones to end the war and restore peace to the world...


	2. Chapter 1: Basic Rundown

**Author's Note: I'm extremely new to this fanfic writing thing so I'm either going to fail miserably or completely surprise myself. Hopefully it's the latter.**

 **To everyone that has favorited and/or followed (or just glanced at) this story: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! All characters, names, and everything else belong to Dreamworks, Disney, Zagtoon, Pixar, and Lego respectively.**

 **Galirhild out!**

Welcome to Valirone! A world filled with, um, basically everything! Here, the individual kingdoms/countries/whatever are referred to as districts. Each district is unique and holds its own secrets.

Berk- Though the citizens are referred to as Berkians, one can't help but notice that they behave a lot like Vikings (now why would that be). They have plenty of fishing, hunting, a charming view of the sunset, the only problems are the pests; you see, instead of mice or mosquitoes, they have fire-breathing dragons.

Dunbroch- Like Berk (but don't ever say that in either district) Dunbroch's citizens are warlike. They are also very strict when it comes to traditions and holding grudges against Viking-like Berkians...

Corona- Is fairly neutral when it comes to conflict, except when Arendelle is involved. The two districts formed a strong alliance when the younger sister of the Queen of Corona married Arendelle's king.

Arendelle- Even though it is Corona's 'sister district', it is completely opposite in climate. Where Corona leans toward warm-and-sunny, Arendelle leans toward cold-and-snowy. Lately the district has isolated itself from rest of Valirone.

Burgess- This district seems strangely normal (by earth standards), but when you think about it's bizarre and sudden weather changes, well, you begin to reconsider.

Paris- Filled with legends of masked vigilantes and strange creatures, this district holds a lot of surprises (and love squares).

San Fransokyo- Is one of the top two leaders in the race for the most advanced technology. You never know what you will find there.

Makuhero- As San Fransokyo's rival, this district is covered in state of the art technology. According to legend, it also was where the first quaza cores were created.

Spherus Magna- This is probably the most exotic district, as well as the most bizarre one. The people here look human, but that's as far as that goes. Because last time I checked, humans weren't naturally born with mechanical body parts and elemental powers...

Ninjago- Again with the Element factor, Ninjago citizens aren't largely born with powers, but occasionally you might bump into someone that does. But don't be surprised if they're wearing 'pajamas'.

Pixie Hollow- Yes, there are fairies here. Fairies. But they aren't always tiny, they can change their size. And they prefer to stay out of any and all conflict.

Zootopia- The citizens here are animal/human hybrids that seem to have left their instincts behind. So far.

Recently, in an effect to unite the districts, a special school was created where all children from all districts could attend. Apparently, the adults think that the only ones who can change the future is the next generation. And it's not like anything could go wrong, because these are just kids, right? I mean it's not like they're going to turn into superheroes or anything, right?

Riiiight.

 **Another Author's Note: We will get to the real story in the next chapter, which will not be in existence for a week because I will be travelling. Thank you for tolerating my quirky humor.**

 **And just for precaution...**

 **I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IN THIS STORY! Because if I did, this would be canon. *sigh* One can only dream.**


	3. Chapter 2: First Days

To say that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was having a bad day would have been a major understatement. First he woke up at 3 a.m. to an angry Monstrous Nightmare setting his house of fire. Then he ran to the Auto Body/Blacksmith shop and almost got his hands chopped off by a poorly aimed ax. Then he had to go and shoot down that Night Fury, which resulted in almost all the dragons being released and almost all the livestock being stolen. And of course no one believed the short, scrawny, fifteen year old and his claims of shooting down one of the most feared dragons.

 _What a wonderful way to start your first day of high school,_ he thought as he slammed his locker shut. Today was the opening day of Valirone Academy, and everywhere Hiccup looked, he saw things that made him stare. _This is going to take some getting used to_.

"Hey, twerp." Hiccup turned to see his cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson, standing in the hallway with the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, standing behind him. _And sadly, I'm already used to this._ he thought as the three jerks proceeded to shove him into a locker.

When Hiccup finally entered the classroom, the second bell had just rung. The teacher gave him a disapproving glance. A couple of students snickered. Hiccup sat at his desk, his face red.

"You must be Hiccup Haddock, correct?" the teacher asked him.

"Yes," he mumbled.

More snickers. He sunk down in his chair. The teacher shot the students a look that made all of them shut up on the spot. Well, except for one girl with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She leaned over and whispered something to the redhead beside her. The redhead giggled.

Hiccup sighed. This was going to be a loooong semester.

Rapunzel Gothel was having the best day of her life. Mother had finally letting her out of the tower! She was going to go to school, make friends, have fun, all outside and away from home!

She could barely sit still in class. And she couldn't help but glance around the room and take in what she saw. She had never seen so many different people in one spot. Some had dark skin, others' had pale skin. Some had long hair and others wore theirs short. And some even had animalistic or mechanical features!

 _I can't wait to tell Mother about this!_ she thought excitedly.

When lunch came around, Rapunzel couldn't wait to make some friends. She eagerly looked around the cafeteria for someone to talk to. In her excitement, she forgot to pay attention to where she was going.

"Oops!" The girl said, Kool-Aid running down her shirt.

"Sorry!" Rapunzel quickly apologized. "Here, let me help you."

"No, no, it's okay! I've got it," the girl said. Then, much to Rapunzel's amazement and delight, the girl waved her hand down her shirt with droplets of Kool-Aid clinging to it.

"Wow," Rapunzel said. "Are you an elemental?" Her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Sort of," the girl replied. "I'm a Bionicle from the Spherus Magna district."

"Oh," Rapunzel said while searching her mind for information. "so that means that you're kind of, um, well..."

"Mechanical?" The Bionicle-girl finished.

The clueless brunette nodded.

"I guess it's kind of hard for humans to think that something can be organic and mechanical at the same time," she said. "My names Hahli, what's your's?"

"Rapunzel."

"That's a pretty name," Hahli said.

"So is your's."

"Thanks."

The girls cleaned up their mess and sat down at a table. Rapunzel smiled to herself. _I can't wait to tell Mother about this!_

 **Wow, I just typed all that. While watching Frozen and Kung Fu Panda 2 at the same time no less...**

 **Anyways, Thank you all so much for your reviews! And don't worry, we'll get to the other characters in a bit.**

 **I also need help with something. I want that teacher to be a reoccurring character, but I don't know who it should be...Any ideas?**

 **Also, can you guess who the blonde and redhead are?**

 **By the way, in this part of the story, Punzie has her short hair.**

 **And yes, all Bionicles are humanized.**

 **Again I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**


	4. Chap 3: Of Dragons and Ladybugs

**I'M BACK! Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Okay, the teacher is Ms. Bustier from Miraculous Ladybug. None of the other suggestions were what I had in mind. And I was leaning toward her anyways...**

 **And the blonde and redhead are Chloe and Sabrina, also from Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Also...I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE AU AND PLOT!**

Somewhere in Berk, a dragon howled in pain and frustration. This dragon was _tangled_ up in something that was cross between a net and a bola. And each time the dragon moved, it just hurt him more.

 _Great,_ the dragon thought. _Just when everyone was beginning to actually like me, some human goes and shoots me with this thing. Way to go, Toothless, way to go._ He had been laying here for how long? An hour? Two hours? A day? It was _miraculous_ that he had survived this long, much less the crash.

Suddenly, a twig snapped. Toothless glanced around for the cause of the noise. Then he saw him.

It was a scrawny, short, teenage boy. _He's probably the one that shot me down._ The boy was staring in amazement at the ebony-scaled beast in front of him.

"I did it. _I_ actually did it! I brought down the Night Fury!" the boy exclaimed.

 _Yeah, congrats._

"Oh this will fix everything!"

 _It's going do to the exact opposite for me._

"I have brought down this mighty beast!"

 _Hurray for you._ Toothless gave an involuntary growl as he felt the boy's foot against his side.

The boy yelped in surprise and jumped away. Toothless stopped playing dead, figuring that he was going to be dead for real in the next few minutes. The boy pulled out a knife. "I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father."

 _First of all, that's gross. Second, I'm going to die at the hands of a skinny teenager. This is humiliating._ He closed his eyes, waiting for the death blow.

"I-I did this."

 _I know you did. Now just get it over with._ Why was this kid taking so long?

"This is my fault. I'm sorry."

 _He's apologizing!?_

Then, adding to the Night Fury's disbelief, there was a loud snap as the kid began to cut the ropes.

Toothless sprang up and pounced on the boy, pinning him against a rock. He growled. _Now you're going to pay for shooting me down!_ Then the thoughts of revenge vanished from his mind as he stared at the boy's face. It was so familiar, it was staring into a mirror.

 _Just a warning then._ He roared in the boy's face. Then he flew off.

Meanwhile, in the Paris district, a much shriller noise cried out.

It was scream. A girl's scream. Marinette Dupain-Cheng's scream. And she was screaming at a floating, red, black-polka-dotted thing. And that thing was just sitting there staring at the girl like it had had this reaction a million times before.

"You're turning blue," It calmly replied.

Marinette stopped screaming to breathe. "W-what are you? Are you some type of talking bug?"

"No," the red thing replied. "I'm Tikki, a kwami. And you are the next holder of the ladybug miraculous."

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" Marinette asked it, er, _her_.

"Those earrings that were inside the box are miraculous stones, they give you special powers and abilities."

That was Marinette remembered the legends and lore of her district. "W-wait, miraculous stones? Powers? Ladybug? Kwamis? Like the ones in those old stories?"

"Yes," Tikki replied.

"Then this means that I'm one of the chosen? I'm supposed to be a superhero?"

"Yes."

"But I-I can't be a hero! I can't fight!" she exclaimed.

Tikki smiled. "But you can, you just haven't had to yet."

"But I'm not brave! I'm clumsy! Ask anyone! They'd tell you that I'll accidentally kill myself one day by falling down the stairs and breaking my neck!"

"That's what you think."

"And I also think that whoever chose should choose someone else!"

"But He chose you for a reason, and that reason is because you desire to help others and create things for them. That is why you were chosen. Anyone can fight, anyone can learn to be brave, but only a few can be kind."

"But-"

Tikki crossed her arms. "No more but's, and no more doubts. You are the new Ladybug," The kwami paused for a moment. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Marinette," the raven-haired teen answered.

"Well, Marinette, if you are willing to accept your duties as Ladybug, put on the earrings."

Marinette stared at the tiny objects in her hand. Should she do this? Should she accept a life of crime-fighting and danger?

She took in a deep breath. she lifted the Miraculous stones to her ears...

 **Aaaaand I'll stop there.**

 **Anyways, I hope to be able to make these chapters longer in the future. I also apologize if any of the characters seem a little OOC, but keep in mind, this is my first fanfic.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. And for any of you that were worried, Toothless obviously does not die.**

 **he also keeps his tailfin** **But you didn't hear that here...**


	5. Chap 4: Questions

**HI! DID YOU MISS ME?!** **you probably didn't**

 **Well, here's another chapter for you wonderful people...**

 **OH! I almost forgot something... *pulls out megaphone* I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IN THIS STORY WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THE PLOT AND AU! THANK YOU!**

 **Now, we can get to the stuff that will make you bawl your eyes out...Get out the tissues!**

The Crown Princess of Arendelle was huddled behind the always-locked door of her room, her body shaking with each sob. She couldn't believe the news, or rather, didn't want to.

A tear ran her cheek. It froze solid and shattered when it hit the floor.

 _Why?_ the heir thought.

Another tear.

"Why?" she repeated aloud.

Ice began to cover the bedroom floor.

"WHY?!" she shouted to air.

The ice started to move up the walls.

Why had it been her? Why had she been been born with these wintry powers? Why did her sister have to get hurt? Why did she have to chase her only friends away?

 _Why did Mama and Papa have to die?_

She glanced at the gloves that covered her hands. _'Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show,'_ she remembered her father saying. _'You have to be strong.'_

"You have to be strong, you have to be strong," she told herself. She dried her tears. _I'll be strong, Papa,_ she vowed silently.

She heard her sister sobbing outside her door.

 _I'll be strong,_ Elsa repeated. _I'll be strong for both of us._

Meanwhile, in the Ninjago district...

"Do I _look_ like a _ninja_ to you?!" a certain spiky-haired teenager ranted to an elderly, white-bearded man.

"No," the elder replied. He poured himself some tea.

"Good, then you can just leave me alone," the teen said as started to turn away from the man.

"And what do you plan to do?" the old man inquired as he sipped his tea.

"I'll rescue my sister."

"How?" Another sip.

"Um, I don't know," the boy admitted. "I'll figure something out."

"Exactly," the elder took another sip. "You don't know."

"Well, you're not helping me very much," the boy muttered.

"One can only help where one is allowed to."

"And how would you help me?" the teenager asked mockingly. "By teaching me how to be a ninja?"

"Yes," the man sipped. "I will teach you to be a ninja, to fight and master the art of Spinjitsu. Then, when you are ready, you will rescue your sister."

The teenager stared at the man for a few minutes. "Fine, _Gramps_.I'll let you teach me."

The old man set down his tea. "Then your first lesson begins now."

"And what would that be?" the impatient teen muttered.

The man gave him a stern glance. "That you will from now on refer to me as Sensei Wu or Sensei. And that if you call me 'Gramps' again anytime soon, you will scrub the inside of the chimney with your bare hands." The old ma- er, _Sensei Wu_ started to walk in some unknown direction. The teen followed him relunctantly, not at all sure of what exactly he had just agreed to...

 **Whew, I can breathe now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and didn't cry too much at the beginning. I wanted to make this chapter longer but my brain died.**

 **Not literally. But, you get the picture.**

 **Until next time, GALIRHILD OUT.**


End file.
